


Happy Birthday, Dr. Iplier!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [120]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Doctor Who References, Dr. Iplier is a Nerd, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, The Host is a Sap, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's Dr. Iplier's birthday! The egos spoil him rotten, and the Host makes the end of a wonderful day all the more sweeter





	Happy Birthday, Dr. Iplier!

Dr. Iplier woke up grinning.

He rolled over in bed, giggling a little at the sight of the Host’s face being pressed into the pillows, Peggy curled up on the back of his head, before he began shaking him awake. “Host! Wake up!”

The Host groaned, raising one hand in a pathetic attempt at warding Dr. Iplier off. “No…”

Dr. Iplier pouted, increasing his efforts. “Come on, it’s my birthday!”

The Host clumsily placed his hand on Dr. Iplier’s face, startling a laugh from him. “Yes, the Host is aware of that.”

Dr. Iplier laughed again, taking the Host hand and pressing a kiss to the palm before wrapping the Host’s arm around himself, burrowing close, and the Host instinctively held him closer. At last, the Host shifted, and Peggy leapt off of him, stalking away to lie down by the door. The Host turned to face Dr. Iplier, pulling him to his chest and placing a sleepy kiss to his forehead. “Happy birthday, doctor.”

Dr. Iplier grinned again, leaning forward to claim a kiss of his own. “Thank you, my dear. Now come on, let’s get ready!”

He rolled out of bed with enthusiasm, bouncing to his feet and set about get dressed and ready to meet the others. The Host groaned again from the bed, having refused to move an inch. “The Host is _very _thankful Dr. Iplier isn’t this energetic _every _morning.”

Dr. Iplier chuckled. “The one day out of the year I don’t need coffee to become a little shit.”

The Host slid out of bed, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it before heading to the bathroom. Dr. Iplier caught his wrist as he passed, opening his mouth to say something but the Host pressed a finger to his lips, smirking a little. “Dr. Iplier has been asking about his birthday present all week, and the Host’s answer has not changed in regards to informing him of what it is. _No_.”

Dr. Iplier pouted again, letting go of the Host. “You’re no fun.”

The Host laughed. “Exactly.”

Several minutes later saw the two walking into the kitchen hand-in-hand with Peggy trailing after them, and they were greeted by a chorus of “_Happy birthday, Dr. Iplier!_”

Dr. Iplier promptly blushed bright red, and the Host laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Thanks.”

Dark smiled at him over his shoulder at the stove, Wilford practically attached to his hip as they made breakfast together – French toast, it smelled like, and the smell alone had Dr. Iplier’s mouth _watering_. “Sit down, doctor. It’s your day. Let us pamper you.”

Dr. Iplier grinned, squeezing the Host’s hand. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” His cheeky response had the others laughing, and he chuckled himself, he and the Host slipping into their respective seats.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Bing across from him. The younger android’s shades were missing, his eyes and logo dimmer that usual, and his pendant laying crooked and flipped around on its chain. Glancing to left, his eyes narrowed when he saw that Google didn’t look much better, his glasses crooked and a few small stains on his shirt that looked to most likely be machine oil. “…What happened to _you_ two?”

Bing managed a lopsided grin. “We spent a lot of last night putting the finishing touches on your present. It’s…complicated, to say the least.”

Google snorted, crossing his arms and finally adjusting his glasses. “‘Complicated’ is an understatement. We started the project in early July, and we _just _finished it.”

Dr. Iplier blinked in surprise. “Holy shit. Well, I guess _that’s _something to look forward to.”

“Oh yeah, Dr. Schneeplestein shipped you something over, too.” Bim grinned at him. “I may or may not have peeked at it, and you’re gonna love it.”

Dr. Iplier snorted. “I’m pretty sure I have a guess. Wouldn’t mind being proven wrong.”

The Host chuckled, leaning over to murmur in his ear. “The Host has something for his beloved doctor as well, but that is not until later.”

Dr. Iplier flushed again, swearing under his breath and making the Host chuckle again. Ed raised an eyebrow, gazing over the top of his sunglasses and eyes flicking between the two of them. “Y’all better not be whisperin’ dirty shit over there.” They both blushed _dark _red, and Eric’s jaw dropped, giving Ed an incredulous look, and Bim reached over to smack Ed on the shoulder for him, snickering all the while. “What! It’s a reasonable fear!”

Dr. Iplier huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away. “Yeah right.”

“Now now.” Wilford finally came around the table, arms laden with plates, as Dark cleaned up the kitchen. “No picking on the birthday boy, else you don’t get cake later.”

Dr. Iplier gasped, his expression resembling that of an awed child, complete with metaphorical little stars in his eyes. “You guys got cake,” he whispered.

Wilford just winked, setting his plate down in front of him before continuing around the table, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head as he passed. Dr. Iplier hardly noticed; his mouth had fallen open, staring down at his plate and just barely keeping from drooling everywhere. His plate was piled with a few slices of French toast, a good helping of cinnamon and sugar sprinkled over top and drizzled with syrup, sausage on the side. It was rare when Dark pulled out all the stops and made French toast, and it was Dr. Iplier’s absolute _favorite_.

He grinned at Dark as he sat down, pressing a kiss to the Host’s cheek as he summoned him coffee in his favorite, too-large, Doctor Wo themed mug. “You guys are the _best_, you know that?”

Bim ran a hand through his glittery hair, grinning like a preening bird. “Yes, we know.”

King snorted. “_Some _think they are more than others.”

Dr. Iplier laughed as Bim’s jaw dropped, completely scandalized, as King giggled and tried not to choke on his water. The rest of breakfast continued on with excited chatter as always, with significantly more teasing of Dr. Iplier than usual and discussions about what to do for Halloween on Thursday, which was coincidentally also _Google’s _birthday. Dr. Iplier almost choked _several _times from laughing so hard, his forehead dropped to the table and shoulders shaking.

Breakfast took much longer than usual to wrap up, and by the time it did all their stomachs hurt from laughing. Dr. Iplier leaned back, grinning brightly and taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. He raised an eyebrow when Bing and Google exchanged a look, and then Google was pulling down his shirt collar and opening the storage compartment in his sternum, pulling out a thin box wrapped in blue-and-white striped paper. “This is for you.”

Dr. Iplier took it carefully, shooting a glance toward the Host, who simply smiled. Silver raised his hand just as Dr. Iplier moved to open it. “Before you open that, I would like to point out that it was _my _idea!”

Both Jims’ jaws dropped with outrage. “It was _not!_”

Reynolds smacked the nearest Jim – CJ – on the shoulder. “Shut up! Just let him open it!”

Dr. Iplier laughed, giving the four of them odd looks as he moved once more to open his present. He stripped off the wrapping paper, carefully lifting the lid of the box, and gasped, nearly dropping it in surprise.

Laying in the box, nestled among deep blue tissue paper, was what looked to be a perfect model of the Tenth Doctor’s sonic screwdriver. He glanced up at all them, eyes wide, before shoving his plate aside and setting the box down. He gingerly lifted it into his hands, running his fingers over the metal. “Does…d-does it work?”

Google scoffed, crossing his arms and adjusting his glasses again. “‘Does it work’…”

Bing actually had the decency to answer properly, grinning madly. “Dude, it would not have taken us nearly four months to make if it didn’t work.”

Dr. Iplier made a _very _excited noise at that, expression lighting up like a Christmas tree. Almost tentatively, he pressed the button on the screwdriver, bouncing up and down at the noise it made. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life you guys have my nerdy heart so happy _this is so cool!_”

The others laughed, Google and Bing exchanging pleased looks as Dr. Iplier pressed the button again, still bouncing excitedly. The Host smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, to which Dr. Iplier responded by turning and pulling him into a proper kiss. “Thank you guys _so much_ this is literally the best thing ever.”

Dark smiled, lifting up his own coffee mug. “We’re happy you enjoy it.”

King raised a finger. “Just…don’t drive us insane with the buzz.”

Dr. Iplier smirked. “I make no promises.” He took a sip of his own coffee, gently setting the screwdriver back in its box, then hummed. “Mm, now let’s see what the German bastard sent over.”

Bim immediately snorted, ducking under the table and coming back up holding a package. He tossed it over to him, grinning like an idiot, and Dr. Iplier raised a disbelieving eyebrow when he noticed a certain _detail_. “You motherfucker, you _did _open it!”

Bim just shrugged. “Open it!”

Dr. Iplier snorted, reaching inside the package. “You already took care of _that _for me, asshole.” Bim just shrugged again, and Dr. Iplier shook his head fondly, pulling out the soft thing inside the package, revealing a t-shirt. He bust out laughing. “Oh Goddammit!” He held it up for the others to see, displaying the black t-shirt and the phrase ‘Keep Calm and Don’t Kill the Patients’ written in big white letters on the front.

The table burst into laughter as well, and Dr. Iplier disappeared for a minute to change into the t-shirt (and sending Dr. Schneeplestein a picture of him wearing it and flipping him off). The rest of the day passed by in a blur of fun and activities, including a _massive _family trip to go see ‘The Addams Family’, with cake after they returned to the manor (Wilford had pulled out the biggest ice-cream cake Dr. Iplier had ever _seen _out of whatever dimension he stored stuff in. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever had the pleasure of gazing upon).

Eventually, it just ended up being Dr. Iplier and Host sitting on a loveseat in the living area, the sun setting outside and the Host murmuring messages in Morse code that Dr. Iplier proceeded to mimic with his sonic screwdriver, grinning like mad as the blue glow lit up his face with each press of the button. After some time, when the room was long dark, the Host suddenly stopped speaking. Dr. Iplier turned to him with a raised eyebrow, and the Host blushed. “The Host asks Dr. Iplier to follow him. For one last surprise.”

Dr. Iplier took the Host’s hand, tucking his screwdriver into his pocket and allowing the Host to drag him away, toward his room. The Host’s blush was noticeably darker as he closed the door behind them, sitting Dr. Iplier down on the bed. He turned to his desk, rummaging around in one of the drawers. “Um, the Host has something for Dr. Iplier, too. He ah…he-he wrote something.”

He pulled one of his notebooks out of the drawer. Or at least, that’s what Dr. Iplier thought it was at first, but he was quick to see otherwise. For one, instead of the usual brown leather the Host liked to use to bind his works, this one was white. And when he handed it to Dr. Iplier, lifting his hand from the cover, Dr. Iplier couldn’t help but gasp as he saw the reason for the Host’s color choice. A rose was carved into the leather. A pristine, white rose.

“Oh my God.” He ran a hand over the cover, tracing the rose, before flipping open the book to reveal the Host beautiful calligraphy. “You…wrote all this for me?”

The Host nodded, fiddling with his coat. “It’s a um…i-it’s a list, of sorts. Of all the reasons the Host loves Dr. Iplier.”

Dr. Iplier’s jaw dropped, snapping his gaze back to the book and thumbing through the pages. Each one was covered back to front in ink. “But…Host, this is as long as one of your novels!”

The Host nodded again, smiling softly. “Exactly.”

Dr. Iplier couldn’t help it when tears sprung to his eyes, sniffing and wiping at them with the sleeve of his doctor’s coat. “H-how long did it take you to write?”

The Host’s smile grew. “An afternoon. The Host couldn’t write fast enough.”

Dr. Iplier smiled, running his hand over the cover once more before setting it aside, and then he was tackling the Host in a hug, burying his face in his shoulder. The Host let out a surprised laugh before returning it, holding Dr. Iplier as close as he could. “Thank you. I love it, I don’t – I just –”

He choked, and the Host chuckled in his ear. “Can the Host safely assume Dr. Iplier enjoys his present?”

Dr. Iplier laughed – definitely _not _crying. “_Yes_, you prick. You adorable, perfect, _perfect_ prick.”

He could feel the Host’s grin as he kissed Dr. Iplier’s shoulder, his grip tightening marginally. “Happy birthday, doctor. The Host loves Dr. Iplier. Very much.”

Dr. Iplier made a small noise, hugging the Host tighter as well. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Look at these two dorks, God I love them._  
Anyway, Wednesday's story is being pushed to Thursday for Halloween! A holiday fic, _and_ a birthday fic, _and_ you're getting two stories that day! :D See you then!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
